schools_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iloveschool71/Dinner (Charmaine’s Death)
Hello everyone! Welcome to your seventh dinner here at BORG Manor. I am glad you all survived to see it. Tonight, I will be revealing who is Spared and will live to see another day, and who is Scared and is in danger of being the next victim in this game of life and death and will have to compete in a riddle duel. I will begin with the Blue Team, then move on to the Red Team. Blue Team: I must reveal who had the best theory of the night for the Blue Team! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DAN! Dan, the killer deemed you a worthy adversary and you Spared. Congratulations. Now, are you all just dying to find out how the killer killed Charmaine? Here's how it happened: While Charmaine was in her room, the killer snuck up behind her and punched her in the face, leaving a few bloody splotches on her face and on the floor. This caused Charmaine to lose consciousness. The killer dragged her body up to the roof, and left her there. The dragging left her elbows scuffed up. While she was knocked out, the killer placed three Knights in Shining Armor all in a row on top of the roof, with each connected to a trip wire. Each knight had a weapon in their hand: the first had a knife, the second had a bow and arrow, and the third had a gun. When Charmaine woke up, she stumbled across the first trip wire that caused the first knight to stab her in the stomach. She fell back onto the second trip wire that caused the second knight to shoot her in the chest with the bow and arrow. She fell back onto the third trip wire, that caused the third knight to shoot her in the chest with a gun, and send her flying off the roof and into the pool. This means that Kiara and Sheila, one of you is Spared and will lived to see another day and one of you is Scared and will have their theory judged against the worst of the Red Team. Sheila ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... So, Kiara, you are the first guest Scared tonight. I will now move onto the Red Team! Red Team: The individual with the best theory on the Red Team was... ... ... ... ... ... LISA! Congratulations, Lisa, the killer deemed you a worthy adversary and you are Spared for the evening. So, this means that one of Deb and Marie is Scared for the evening and will have their theory judged against Kiara’s and the other is Spared and safe. Deb ... ... ... ... ... You are... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Which means, Deb and Kiara, you two are Scared tonight. Sometime in the next twenty-four hours, one of you will become the next guest killed. Good luck! Category:Blog posts